


A Small Gesture- Shklance

by RemiTsuki



Category: Voltron - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiTsuki/pseuds/RemiTsuki
Summary: Lance is 19 and struggling with College not mention taking care of his sister-Keith and Shiro are a couple and looking for another partner-When one small little gesture leads to something else what will happen for these three?(This will probably never be updated again, I might pick it up at some point but I lost interest)





	1. Chapter One-Tough Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first fanfic on here so um tell me what ya think.  
> also first chapter short sorry ^^  
> not edited ahah

“Lance?” A small female girl with tanned skin and black hair watched her brother rush around the house grabbing items. “Sorry Rose, you might be a little late for school today.” The teen said grabbing the pink book bag from the counter. He quickly opened it making sure that everything was in it. “Okay you got your lunch and bunny?” The child nodded. “Yup! I got stuffy right here!” Rose held her bunny up proudly with her lunch box in the other hand. “Okay let’s get going then shall we?” Rose nodded and grabbed her brothers hand following him out the door. 

“Can you buckle yourself in?” The child nodded once more running toward the car happily. Lance sighed and hurried to the drivers side. He hopped in and looked in the back to make sure Rose was getting herself buckled up and ready. Once she was ready to go he started to car. “Okay remember that Mama is picking you up today, so let your teacher know.” 

“Yes bubba.” 

\---

Lance had finally gotten Rose at school and was ready to get his ass to work. His life was difficult to say the least, he was grateful for everything he got and was glad to have his sister but he wished things could go easier for him sometimes. About a year ago his mother lost custody of his younger sister and it was either Rose was sent to a foster home or to live with Lance, being the good brother Lance was he took her in. It wasn’t easy. He had college and work, then he needed to find time to take care of Rose and provide things she needed. 

Lance parked his car and rushed inside the building hoping he wasn’t too late for his shift and Hunk would spare him. Lance opened the door and looked around the small cafe, it wasn’t really busy today so maybe Hunk wouldn’t kill him. “Lance you’re late again.” Hunk said wiping his hands on a towel giving Lance a frown. “Sorry Rose got up late this morning and it took a little longer to get her ready. She was fussy.” Lance explained to his friend slash boss. Hunk shook his head. “Just go wait tables, okay?” Lance smiled and nodded. 

\---

Keith sighed looking at his phone, still no text from Shiro. Keith was getting a bit annoyed with his boyfriend, he hasn’t replied to him in an hour and Keith does not like waiting at all. He tapped his fingers on the kitchen table softly listening to the soft sound of animals outside. Fall was almost over and it would soon be time for winter. Keith made a mental note to go in the attic and get out winter clothes, he was not freezing his ass off again this year. Keith groaned and tossed his phone aside as he got up from the table. He needed something to do while Shiro was out working, he stayed in the house all the time, except for when Shiro dragged him out to do things, he hated that. For awhile now both of the men had been thinking about adding another person to their relationship. They just didn’t know who.

Nobody seemed right for the really. Both of them were a bit picky with choosing a partner. Suddenly a small ding sounded from Keith’s phone. He rushed back over to the table grabbing his phone. “I’m on lunch break, meet me at Hunk’s cafe?” Keith rolled his eyes. ‘He couldn’t come home for lunch? Really?’ With a sigh Keith replied with a sure and went to go get some actual clothes on.  
\--  
Word Count 607


	2. Its Settled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Shiro and Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lance and allura are half siblings you all can fight me if you don't like it. JK  
> Also i dont know how I feel about this chapter.  
> AND I didn't edit this one  
> Kudos and Comment

“Lance be careful with all those those trays.” It was now lunch rush at Hunk’s Cafe and Lance was rushing around the small place taking orders and serving people. “I got it!” Lance told his friend as he picked up one last tray. Hunk rolled his eyes knowing a disaster was bound to happen soon. It wasn’t uncommon that something would happen during lunch rush. 

 

Keith sat at a table in the back of the restaurant tapping his fingers on the table softly. He was waiting for Shiro to meet him here, he said he was bringing Allura along with him because she wanted to see him. Keith didn’t really mind Allura its just she could be a diva sometimes. Keith looked up to see a waiter approach him with a notepad. “Hello! Sorry for the wait we are a bit packed today. I’m Lance I’ll be your server today what can I get you to drink?” Lance smiled kindly at Keith. 

 

Keith felt a slight blush to his face. ‘Whoa he is hot.’ The dark haired boy thought to himself as he looked at the tan boy. “Um water.” Keith mumbled out. “Okay I’ll be right back with your drink.” Lance put his notepad in his apron and walked away. Keith blinked and then reached for his phone. He looked to see if Shiro had left any messages for him while he checked his social media of course. 

 

\-- 

 

Lance was rushing again, he was behind on orders and serving people. He couldn’t help it he was one of the few staff members today. He was balancing more trays then he normally would, and rushing. That wasn’t a good mix. Lance turned around and started to walk forward carefully. Then the next thing he knew he was on the ground surround by food and soda. “Ah shit.” He sighed loudly looking up to see a female with white hair. ‘White hair?” He thought. “Allura?” He mumbled to see bright eyes turn to him. “Oh my god Lance!” Allura laughed seeing him covered in food and soda. 

 

“Allura are you okay?” A male voice said from behind her. “Yes Shiro.” She rolled her eyes getting up to help Lance. Hunk came out from the kitchen to see what had happen. “I knew this would happen.” He sighed shaking his head. Allura got up and brushed the food off of her outfit. “Here let me help you up.” The male named Shiro said holding his hand out to Lance. The tan boy looked up to him. He was a good looking guy. Lance blushed and nodded taking his hand. 

 

“I’m really sorry Allura.” Lance said to the girl. “No problem you always were clumsy. Hey how are you and Rose. How is mom doing?” Allura asked smiling at him. “I um really can’t talk now.” Lance didn’t want to talk about his mom, he knew Allura would want to know, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “Lance go on break, I’ll get Alice to clean this up.” Hunk said trying to grab the attention of the other worker. 

\---

 

Lance and Allura sat at an empty table close to where Shiro and Keith sat. “So how is mom doing? She kinda shut down after my dad died.” Allura said a bit of sadness in her eyes. “Mama isn’t doing well. She got Rose taken away, but it's okay because she lives with me now but still.” Lance looked out the window trying to avoid eye contact with his sister. “That has to be hard with you in college and all.” Allura head leaning on her hand a sad look on her face. 

 

“Yea but I love getting to spend time with her. Rose misses you she always ask to see you.” Lance chuckled at the thought of his little sister. “Aw, hey shouldn’t she be getting out of school now?” Allura looked grabbed her phone checking the time. “Mama is picking her-” Lance’s phone started to ring. “Or not.” He picked up the phone answering it. Allura turned her head to see Keith and Shiro talking and glancing at Lance. Allura raised a brow and smirked. 

 

“Ah damn I can’t go get her.” She turned her attention back to Lance. “I can pick her up if you need me too.” Allura said. Lance smiled and nodded quickly thanking her silently. “Actaully her sister can come get her is that okay? Yes she is over 18. Alright thank you, goodbye.” Lance hung up the phone stuffing it in his pocket. “I have to get back to work, you can just bring her here when you get her. She loves sitting at the bar stools and talking with Hunk.” 

 

“Alright I’ll see you in a bit.

\---

 

Keith took a sip of his water and listened to Shiro as he spoke. “So Allura and Lance have the same mom I guess, but not the same dad.” Shiro spoke glancing at Lance who going table to table. “That’s Lance? The brother Allura always talks about?” Keith mumbled seeming unimpressed with him. “Yea I suppose, anyway sorry I’m working so much lately.” Shiro smiled grabbing Keith’s hand. “It's fine, I’m just bored.” Keith pouted. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be there to keep you entertained.” Shiro chuckled and winked causing Keith’s face to flush red. 

 

Lance walked over to the table with a tray in his hand. “Okay one chicken soup and a deluxe grilled cheese with fries.” Lance set two plates on the table and smiled at the two. “There ya go! Anything else I can get you?” Keith held back saying a dirty comment and a smirk, and instead politely told Lance that they were okay for now. Lance nodded and walked away finally being able to breathe. Lunch rush was almost over and he could finally relax. Allura walked in with a squealing girl. “Bubba!” Rose yelled rushing over to her brother. “Sissy picked me up today and I was super happy! It was way better than Mama picking me up!” Allura and Lance laughed at the small child. “Its that Rosie Posie I hear?” Hunk peeked out from the kitchen opening. “Hunk!” She yelled hoping up to the bar stole. “Child you are gonna blow my eardrums.” Pidge said walking behind the counter to pull the coloring book from one of the shelves. “Aw come on Pidge she isn’t that loud.” Lance said.

 

“Mhm and you are not gay.” Allura giggled and shook her head. “Okay maybe she is loud.” Pidge nodded and started to watch Rosie color. “Do you bring her here often?” Allura wondered. Rose had coloring books here and it seemed all the workers knew her and were kind to the child. “Yea I can’t afford a sitter.” Lance sat down next to his little sister. Alla thought for a moment and then she smirked. “I know someone who has to much time and would do it for free!” 

 

Shiro and Keith walked up to the counter to pay and smiled at Pidge and Hunk. “Hey Hunk.” Keith waved to his old friend. “Hey bud!” Allura glanced over and smirked at the boys. “Shiro Keith!” Allura ran in front of the boys. “Yes?” The coupled looked at each other questioning Allura’s look. Everyone was quiet for a moment well not Rose. “He is cute!” Rose pointed as Keith. Keith sighed and face palmed. “Keith could you babysit my little sister please?” Allura asked with puppy eyes on her. 

 

The one thing Keith could never say no to was Allura puppy eyes, they just got into your soul. “Only if Shiro agrees to it-” 

 

“Yea I’m okay with it.” 

 

“Wait hold up Allura! I just can’t drop her off at someone’s house I don’t know!” Lance frowned at the white haired girl. “No I will drop her off and you can pick her up! Besides Keith has too much free time to do anything else.” 

 

“Okay it’s settled!”


	3. Too the Zoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go to the zoo because Rose forces them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! sorry I didn't update sooner my computer was being an ass. But I update every Friday now!!
> 
> also kudos and comment I enjoy reading them!
> 
> not edited 
> 
> also do you think I might be taking the story too fast?

Lance was not really okay with letting tow strangers he didn’t know watch Rose. Allura knew them well of course but he didn’t like it. “You can’t worry all day.” Pidge said pouring a cup of coffee. “You get off an hour just relax! I know Keith and Shiro well, they will take care of her.” Lance sighed and smiled at Hunk. “I know they seem like good people but I can’t help but worry over her.” Pidge was getting annoyed with Lance and his blabbing. “If you don’t shut up and go back to work I will smack you.” Pidge warned the Latino boy. “Listen buddy if you are that worried I’ll let you off early tonight, now go.” Lance gave a quick hooray and thanked his friend. 

\---  
Rose sat on the couch watching cartoons. “Keet this house is really big!” Rose turned to Keith who was amused with the child, all day she was bouncing off the wall wanting to constantly wanting play or do something. She was hyper and not to mention a picky eater. “Is it?” Keith and Shiro’s house was really a mansion, Shiro worked as a model for a big company. “Yea me and Bubba live in a tiny house that has other houses in it!” Keith chuckled at Rose. “You mean an apartment?” Rose nodded. “Yea! That!” The raven haired child giggled. “Keet tomorrow can we go somewhere!! Or see Sissy! I wanna see Sissy!!” Keith nodded at her and Rose cheered again. 

Keith liked having the child around surprisingly, she really did keep him busy once she got out of school. Allura couldn’t drop her off tomorrow so Keith was suppose to pick her up. Keith and Shiro also thought this was a good chance to get to know Lance and see if he could be suitable partner for them. The doorbell rang and Keith got up. “Stay here okay?” Rose nodded and turn her attention back to the TV. Keith walked over and answered the door. “Oh Hi Lance. Come on in.” Keith said moving out of the way for him to enter. “Thanks, Rose wasn’t too much trouble today was she? I know she can be a handful.” Lance spoke. “Oh no it was fine.” Keith muttered and walked into the living room. Lance looked around as he followed Keith. This place was really fancy and everything looked expensive. He had never been in a place so expensive before. 

“Rose your brother is here.” At the mention of her brother Rose jumped off the couch to Lance. “Bubba!! Tomorrow I wanna go to the zoo can we?!” The small girl asked kindly. “Aw I’m sorry we can’t Bubba doesn’t have enough money to go.” Lance kneeled down and smiled sadly at her. “Oh okay.” She looked down at the ground. Keith felt a bit bad for them both, Lance really couldn’t afford anything. “I can take her, if you want.” Keith spoke up. “No it's fine really the zoo cost too much.” It was true everything there was a lot. The food wasn’t cheap and the neither want the entry fee. “No it’s okay the zoo isn’t that bad, besides I told her we could go somewhere tomorrow. Maybe after you get out of your classes tomorrow we could all go Shiro doesn’t work tomorrow so.”   
Lance didn’t really want them paying for him or Rose, he would feel really bad and he didn’t have the money to pay for them to go. He needed to pay rent and get food this month. “Please Bubba! Pretty Please!!” Rose had those baby eyes the one that could go deep into your soul and destroy you. “I don’t know I really wouldn’t feel right letting you pay for us.” Shiro walked into the room with his phone in hand. “Yes Allura, I will okay bye.” He hung up and looked at everyone. “Hey what’s up?” He smiled.   
“Keet says we can go to the zoo but Lance says he can’t!!” Rose crossed her arms and pouted a bit. “Rose wants to go to the Zoo but Lance doesn’t have the money and doesn’t want us to pay.” Keith smirked at Shiro. Shiro then said ‘Oh’ and chuckled. “Lance it is really fine we don’t mind, we insist actually.” Lance thought for a moment, he didn’t really know these two and maybe he could get to know them a bit more. “Okay. Only if you insist, but I will pay you back soon.” Shiro and Keith gave each other look saying ‘We won’t let him’. “Alright what time do you get out of your classes tomorrow?”  
\---

Rose was beyond excited, she was at the zoo entrance waiting for Lance to arrive.”I wanna see all the lions! I want to them go rooaar!” Shiro laughed at Rose who was bouncing around roaring. Lance walked up to them waving. “Bubba!” Rose waved back hoping up and down. “So do you think could be a good partner for us?” Keith whispered to Shiro. “Maybe, let's get to know him first.” Keith nodded in response to Shiro. “Hi Rose.” Lance kneeled down to Rose and kissed her forehead. “Bubba let's go!” Rose jumped up and down pointing to the animals.”Okay okay, Hi guys.” Lance greeted the couple. “Are you ready to be dragged around by Rose.” Keith and Shiro laughed at Lance. “Is it really that bad.” Lance nodded and glanced down to the hyper child. “Yup.” 

“Alright I’ll go up and pay.” Shiro smiled and walked over to the small booth. Keith and Lance smiled at each other. “So what are you going to college for?” Keith asked as he watched Rose. “I want to be a Nurse but for now I’ll stick to a bachelor degree until Rose gets a bit older.” Keith nodded. “So what does Shiro do?” Lance asked now trying to keep the conversation going. “Really? You haven't seen him in Magazines or anything like that? Not bragging or anything.” Keith said sounding a bit shocked. “No I don’t really look at that or watch TV often.” Lance responded a confused. “Oh well he is a model for the company Allura works at.” Lance made an Oh sound. “That makes sense to why Allura knows you two.” Lance chuckled. “Okay paid! Lets go.” Shiro smiled walking back over to the group. 

Rose skipped over to the entrance that led to the animals. “Bubba can we go see the lions first pleaseeee!” Lance nodded and laughed at his sister. “How old is Rose?” Shiro questioned. “Five, but she is really smart for her age.” Lance answered his question. “Yea she talks about her teacher a lot.” Keith said putting his input in. “Mrs. Mile? Or as Rose calls her Mrs. Meanie.” Lance smiled and shook his head at the nickname his sister gave the women. “She doesn’t like Rose because she is always correcting her on things or when she gives Rose books to read she doesn’t like them and Rose will throw a fit over it.” Shiro laughed and looked at Rose. She was a cute kid and looked a lot like Lance, except her hair color. Her attitude was more like Allura’s then Lance though. “Bubba I see the lions!” The child squealed happily and ran up to the glass.   
\---  
Rose was currently playing on the playground as the three males sat a table watching her. They were getting along really well and had some things in common. “So one question for you Keith.” Lance said leaning his head on his hand. “What?” Keith raised a brow smirking. “Why the mullet haircut?” Shiro bursted out laughing loudly. Keith face became red very quickly. “I um, it's not a mullet!” Keith responded. “I told him when he got the haircut it was mullet but he denied it and said it was just a little long!” Shiro calmed down and smiled. Lance was chuckling to himself seeing Keith’s reaction. “That is now my new nickname for you, mullet.” Keith shook his head and sighed. “Oh my god.” He looked up and smiled. “Lance I’ve noticed you’re really good at taking care of Rose.” Shiro said changing the subject. “Well yea I’ve had to take care of her since I was 14.” Lance smiled to himself as he glanced over to said girl. 

“How long have you and Keith known each other?” Lance didn’t really want to talk about his childhood. “Like 6 years? We started out as friends.” Lance smiled at Keith and Shiro started to talk about how they meant. Lance felt a little sad, both of them were pretty hot and kind. He wished he could find someone like them. He did have a boyfriend before he took Rose in but he wasn’t very nice. “That sounds really nice, you two are great together.” Lance smiled. “Yea but we are looking for another partner we’re polyamorous relationship.” Keith said kinda quickly. Shiro turned to him and smirk giving him a “really?” look. “How come you don’t have a third partner?” Lance questioned. “Shiro and me can be a picky when choosing a partner.” 

“Bubba look at me!” Lance turned his attention to his sister who was on the monkey bars. “Good job!” He cheered for his little sister. “Lancey Lance help me down!” Keith laughed at the nickname. “Lancey Lance?” Keith questioned. “Hush Mullet.” Lance smirked walking over to his sister. “Being kinda obvious there aren’t we now?” Shiro looked at Keith. “Yea kinda but I like him so far.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler before shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rose is so cute and love writing her llines  
> my excuse for not updating is i had no wifi  
> also not edited whoops

“Okay Keith and Shiro will be here to pick you up any minute and I need to be good for them okay?” Lance said as he rushed around the living room putting things in his bookbag as well as his little sisters. “Yes bubba.” Rose replied as she watched the Tv. Lance saw their cat Blue jump up on the counter wanting to be fed. “Hey Rose can you feed little Blue?” He asked trying to find his text book. “Okay!!” Rose said happily jumping off the small sofa to go feed the blue russian cat. A knock sounded at the door and Rose went to answer it first. “Who is it!” She giggled leaning up against the door. “Shiro and Keith.” One of the two said. “Okay you can come in.” Rose opened the door, she jumped and down wanting one of them to pick her up. 

 

Shiro smiled and picked up the small child. “Hi Shiro!” It's been three weeks since Lance let them watch his younger sister and it was working out great. Rose loved the couple that had watched her daily. “Sorry guys I’m running a bit behind today, Rose had gotten up late. Rose go feed Blue please.” Lance had put the last thing in Rose’s bag and then he zipped up. “I’m doing it bubba!” Shiro let her down and she ran off to go feed the small cat. “It's fine, we know it’s hard to wake her up” Shiro closed the door behind him and Keith went with Rose to meet Blue. 

 

“Okay so Rose has to go to the  dentist today and Allura said she could take her.” Lance threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Roses off the counter. “Keith catch!” Lance tossed the bag over to the mullet boy. Keith held his hand out and caught the small bag, he handed it to Rose who had just finished feeding Blue. “Nice throw.” Keith smirked at the Latino boy. “Alright I have to go behave yourself Rose.” Lance walked over and kissed his sister goodbye while also saying goodbye to the couple as well. Everyone walked outside getting in their cars. 

 

Lance sighed as he had to deal with another day of his classes. It’s not that he didn’t like going to them it’s just he had most of them with this egotistic asshole. His name was Lotor and he hits on Lance all the time. It gets annoying. At first it was flattering but he learned Lotor was just a huge dick wanting a chance to get him in bed. Well according to other people. Lotor has slept with a lot of people and Lance was not going to be one of them. All he cared about was finishing college and taking care of his little sister. Well there was another thing he cared about more like two. Shiro and Keith. He was getting to close to them. In the last three weeks he had gotten to know them a lot more and he started to get what’s the word? Attached. He didn’t like that. He just wanted take care of Rose and that’s all.

 

The only reason he hasn’t stop talking to them is because they watch and help take care of his sister and she really likes them too. Although she teases Lance about them calling them his boyfriend. Lance sighed and laughed at the thought. His sister was a weird one wasn’t she? Lance finally pulled himself out of his thoughts as he parked in parking of the campus. He looked around seeing students with their friends in groups talking and laughing. Lance smiled. He sometimes wished he was like a normal college student but then again he wouldn’t trade what he has now. Lance grabbed his bag next to him and got out of the car. In just a few minutes Lotor had spotted him and was rushing over to his side, “Hello darling.” Lance rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Hey Lotor.” The tanned boy mumbled as he walked a bit faster. “So what are your plans this weekend? There is this party at Senda-” 

 

“Lotor I already told you I have to watch my sister and I work, I don’t have time to go party or date. Okay?” Lance quickly walked away and into his first class of the day. “This is going to be a long day.” Lance mumbled to himself. 

\---

It was around 3:30 when Allura brought Rose to Keith and Shiro’s house. “Hey Rose!” Keith smiled picking up the girl. “Hi Keif!” She giggled as he spun her around. “So Shiro?” Allura raised a brow as she eyed the tall male. “What?” He question giving her a weird look. “You both are looking for a third partner and you have been spending a lot of time with Lance. Also Rose tells me that she wants you both to marry him.” Allura chuckled a bit. Keith choked on air and put Rose down . “Rose you know that we are just friends right?” Shiro kneeled down to the child. “Well yes! But Bubba doesn’t talk to other boys or girls besides Pidgey and Hunk!” Rose poked Shiro’s nose and ran off to go find something to get into. “You better go after her Keith.” Allura smirked and walked out leaving the boys to think about what Allura just told them. 

 

“Shiro do you think we’re getting too close to him?” Keith asked his boyfriend. “Yes, but that's good. I know you want him as involved in our relationship too. Just wait another month or two and we’ll ask him out on date.” Shiro winked at Keith making the boor mullet boy blush. “As Allura said you better go after her.”


	5. Chapter Five - Nasty Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose doesn't like Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this is late I've been dealing with some things. My school shutdown and I had to find a new one.   
> And not edited

Lance wanted to bang his head as hard as he could against the wall. Lotor was still asking him out to Sendaks party this weekend and he was about to blow a fuse. “Lotor I said no. I have to work a again this weekend and Rose wants to go to the amusement park.” Lance said writing down some notes. Lotor gave a questionable look. Since when did Lance have money to take Rose anywhere. “Okay that second one is lie.” Lotor glared at the tanned boy. “No it's not. I'm going with Rose and her sitter who is paying again.” Lance smiled at the thought of the two males who took great care of his sister. His heart flitter just thinking about them. Lotor poked Lance with a pencil to get his attention. “Well what do you say I join you three.” 

“Four.” 

“Okay you four?” The teacher dismissed the class and evening started packing their things up. “No.” Was all Lance simply said and walked out leaving a shocked Lotor. No one ever rejected him he always had girls and boys on his tail begging for the chance to hang out with him. Lance was the only one who denied him and he didn't like it. 

-

“Rose come back here!” Keith and Shiro were currently chasing after the small child as she ran around the house getting into everything she could. Keith tripped over a toy and fell flat on his face with Shiro almost fell down the stairs. This girl was just to hyper today. Lance walked in the house to see both males exhausted and worn out by Rose. Lance sighed and shook his head. “Rosalia Lucia McClain!!” Lance shouted loudly making the girl stop in her tracks. Lance hardly said her first name but when he did she knew she was in trouble for something. Keith and Shiro have each other a look and the turned back to the Latino in front of them. “Rosalia what did I say about behaving for other people while I'm gone?” He raised an eyebrow at the child. “Too not get into the trouble and listen.” Rose looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact. Lance started to speak in Spanish to her and she seemed to understand a of it. 

Keith loved the way Lance talk in Spanish it was hot to him and Shiro loved it as well. This was the first they heard him speak it but damn did they enjoy it. Keith got up off the ground and walked over to Rose. “Lance it's okay she is just a little hyper.” Keith picked up the girl. “Don't worry about she usually behaves well.” Shiro chimed in walking all the way down the steps. “So how was you classes today?” Shiro asked as he looked at Lance. “The same old same old.” 

“Was nasty Lotor talking to you again?!” Rose shouted trying to wiggle out of Keith's grip. “Yes he was.” Lance answered her question. Shiro raised an eyebrow and was curious to know who this Lotor guy was along and thought the same. “Who is Lotor?” Keith asked bluntly. “Some guy that hits on me a lot.” Lance shrugged and told Rose to get her things together. Rose went to go do as told leaving the three males together. “So Allura said she wants to spend sometime with Rose tomorrow.” Keith went over to the couch and sat down with Shiro and Lance following him. “Oh does that mean we aren't gonna go to the amusement park?” Lance asked. Shiro shook his head. Allura and the boys had this planned. She would take Rose for the day while Shiro and Keith took Lance out on a date and spoiled the shit out of him. “No the three of us could go if your not busy?” Lance smiled and nodded. He needed a day off from Rose and work, spending time with these two sounded amazing.


	6. Chapter Six- Is it a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi it's a date duhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello weekly updates are back! ^^ I just thought I give you two this week since I haven't updated in such a long time! Enjoy and thank you for all the support so far
> 
> (NOT EDITED)

“Wear something cute bubba!!” Rose demanded as she sat on Lances bed watching him pick out clothes for the day with Shiro and Keith. “Yea listen to Rose!” Allura said sitting next to said girl. “Be quiet.” Lance hushed them as he pulled out a blue baseball T-shirt with some blue jeans. “Not cute. Not date clothing.” Allura whispered to Rose and both girls giggled loudly. Lance rolled his eyes and sighed. He was a hit nervous go be alone with Keith and Shiro. He has only one time with them with Rose or Allura so far. Was this a date? No it couldn't be both of the boys were dating each other and Lance isn't one to wreck something so perfect already. He would feel so guilty for doing so. Blue hopped on the dresser in front of Lance and purred. 

“It's not a date Allura. They are dating each other its just three friends hanging out together and a small break from this little monster!” Lance picked up Rose and spun her around a couple times. She giggled loudly and smiled. “Okay Lance get dressed and look nice they'll be here soon.” Allura picked up her sister walked out of the room closing the door behind her.   
-  
“Does he know this is a date?” Keith asked from the bathroom fixing his mullet. “No I don't think so.” Shiro responded throwing a shirt into the bathroom hitting Keith. The raven haired turned around and threw a towel back at Shiro. “Come on get dressed already.” Keith Gabe Shiro an unamused face looking at the shirtless man in front of him. “Alright babe.” Shiro chuckled and walked over kissing Keith. Shiro was trying to make this go about further but Keith didn't want to have sex before the date with Lance. So he quickly pulled away from the kiss and walked out of the bathroom. “Get dressed ass.” 

Keith was hoping this date would go well for all three of them. Keith had already told Lance that him and Shiro were poly. Maybe his hint wasn't a big one, yet he was hopeful they wanted a good hearted partner like Lance. Keith phone made a ding noise. It was from the grouo chat with Lance him and Shiro. 

Lancey Lance: Omw :)  
Mullet: Shiro is still getting ready lmao models   
Shiro: How come I don't have a nickname in this chat?  
\---

Lance was nervous waiting for the boys to come, was this a date? They did say they were looking for a third partner to join them, but why him? He was a nobody he wasn't rich or anything special. He let out a sigh and checked the grouo chat. No new messages. He smiled looking at their texts. Lance was happy and relaxed with them he liked them. “Lance?” A familiar voice said. Looking up he saw the white haired male named Lotor. Lance rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his phone. “Where is your sister?” He smirked raising a brow. “With my sister. Im meeting friends we had a change of plans.” Lotor moved closer to Lance. “Why not ditch them and hang with me and my friends bet we are way cooler.” 

“Thanks but no thanks.” Lotor didn't understand why Lance always turned him down. He had the looks the money and the skills. “Listen I have to go meet up with my friends. I'll see you later.” Lance started to walked away from him. His phone rang and he answered it. “Hello? Hey Shiro! Keith I can hear you too. Yea I'm by the Ferris Wheel. Okay I'll meet you by the swinging ship.” 

“See you soon Lance.” Shiro hung up the phone and walked into the amusement park. Keith didn't remember it being so big. “Shiro are you sure you should be out in public without your sunglasses and hat you know fangirls.” Keith said looking Shiro up and down in a shady way. The older male just laughed and shook his head  
“I'll be fine, man I wish you and Lance worked with me. Think of all the interesting photos we could take.” Shiro nudge Keith and walked ahead leaving Keith a blushing mess. “Revenge for not letting me have my way earlier babe.” Shiro hollered to him. 

“Yo Mullet!” A voice called to Keith. “Shiro!” The same voice called again. Both of them knew it was Lances beautiful amazing voice. They walked over to him and smiled. “Hey.” They both greeted him. “So what do you want to do first?” Lance said looking at the two of them a slight blush in his face. They were both dressed so nicely and looked hot. “Wanna play some games?” Shiro suggested. “Hell yes!” Keith smirked and grabbed Lances hand guiding him towards the carnival games. Shiro smiling following behind them. Keith could get competitive with these kind of things. “Calm down mullet we got day!” Lance laughed as he followed the raven haired male. “I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long.” Shiro said while walking with them. “Oh no it's fine! I was early anyway!” Lance responded. “Thanks for taking me out you didn't have to do this, but I am wondering something. Allura said this was a date? Is she right?” 

Keith froze up a bit and turned to Shiro who was trying to figure out what to say himself. Was it just better to be honest with him or say Allura was messing with him? “Yea it's a date.” Shiro said a bit too quickly. Lance blushed

A

Date

With 

Shiro and Keith


	7. Chapter 7- Awkward moments and emergencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a date lotor ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One my laptop is broken two I didn't have WiFi sorry I promise to update Monday forgive me `~`

Keith and Lance learned something about each other really quickly they are both really competitive. Which made for some interesting fun. It first started with who could pop the most most balloons to who can ride the most terrifying rides. Shiro found it cute to see both of them having fun. After a while both of them got exhausted and finally calmed down. So currently they were having Pizza chilling out. 

 

“Having fun?” Shiro asked the Latino boy. “Yea totally!” Lance smiled at the two males in front of them. Their hearts melted at the sight of him. He was just too cute for the both of them. “Okay now seriously why don't I have a nickname in the group chat?” Shiro said making Keith and Lance laugh. “You really want one huh?” Keith chuckled. Lance was still annoyed with Lotor he swore he kept seeing him everywhere he went around the park. Can't he just leave him alone? “So ready for me to kick your ass at more games Lance?” Shiro shook his head and smiled. “Pfft you mean are you ready to get your ass kicked?” All three of them finished up their food and went to the carnival games again. 

 

They hadn't done the ring toss yet and both of them were dying to play it. Shiro was the one carrying around the prizes they won. He wasn't complaining though. As they made their way towards the game a voice called out to Lance. “Hey Lance!” Lance entire attitude changed at the sound of that voice. “What Lotor?” Lance turned around to see Lotor and his friends walking towards him. He really didn't want to deal with this. Lotor came right up to Lance and put his arm around his shoulder. “These are my friends I was telling you about!” Lance backed away removing his arm. “Yea I see.” Keith grabbed Lances hand and pulled him towards Shiro and himself. “Well you should hang out with us!” 

 

Shiro stepped in seeing how lance was a bit uncomfortable with Lotor. “We would love to but we were just leaving!” Shiro said politely as he could. He clenched his teeth and a gave a fake smile to Lotor. So this was the guy Rose didn't like. Shiro and Keith didn't like him either. Shiro grabbed Lances other hand and started dragging him away. They were leaving. Lance was glad but kinda upset at the same time. Lotor glared at the two males with Lance. This was a problem. Lance felt Keith tighten his grip on Lances hand. Why did they feel so overprotective over him? Why did the even like Lance. He wasn't interesting as them he thought. 

 

“So where to now?” Keith asked a little annoyed. “How about the beach? It's a nice day.” Lance suggested a small smile growing on his face. “Sounds good!” Shiro commented. Lance heard his phone ring loudly Shiro let go of his hand allowing him to answer. Lance saw the caller ID it was Allura. It must be important since she was calling him during his date. 

 

“Hello? What? Allura calm down what's going on? What's wrong with Mama? Where?! I'm on my way.” Lance hung up the phone and looked over to both males. “I'm sorry guys something happened! I have to go!” And with that Lance rushed himself to his Mama house


	8. Chapter 8 Death can be peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sad and allura is sad too :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi update weekly is back like I promised. So anyway triggered warning suicide and death is in this chapter. It is kinda sad but I added cuteness at the end hahahaah

Lance ran out his car not even bothering to close the door to his car and ran inside his Mama’s house. “Allura?” He shouted looking around for her. She shouted back saying she was upstairs in their Mama’s bedroom. Lance rushed up the stairs tripping a couple times. He was so worried what happened and how did it happened? Where was Rose? He hated being selfish to think he could enjoy himself for once. He ran into the room panting. “Lance!” Allura walked over and put her hands on her shoulders. “Whats going on?” He said out of breath. “Mama is dying. She took pills.” Lance felt hot tears start to well up in his eyes. “How long ago? We can get her to a-”

“Lance it was little over two three hours ago it's too late, she wants to pass away here.” Allura said her voice cracking a little. “Where is Rose?” Lance said tears now streaming down his face his poor heart breaking. “She is sitting with Mama.” Lance couldn’t even begin to process this, he felt even worse for Allura. She had lost her Dad and now Mama? Lance started breaking down in tears. He sat down in the hallway crying his face in buried in his knees. How could this happen?

He could hear Rose yelling for him in the other room. “Where is Bubba!!? I wanna see him!!” She was crying for her older brother, somehow they had to explain to her that their Mama was dying leaving them. How could their Mama be so selfish to leave her children so early? Allura came back out into the hallway. “Lance I called Keith and Shiro. They are coming here okay?” Lance still crying his heart out nodded. He got up tears still flowing and went back into the room. Rose jumped off the bed and hopped over to Lance. “Bubba Mama is going to be asleep for a long time.” Lance nodded and gave her a small smile. “I know Rose hey Keith and Shiro are gonna be here how about you go look out the window for them!?” Lance said trying his best not break down again. 

Rose nodded and ran down the stairs with Allura following behind her. “Lance baby.” His Mama said motioning him to come near here. “Yea Mama.” He asked kneeling down beside her tears welling up once again. “I’m so sorry Mijo, I wasn’t thinking and I didn’t mean to put this pain on you. I love you, Allura and Rose so very much.” Lance nodded and hugged his mother. “Why did you do it?” He asked. “I don’t want to live in this world anymore it's wore me out, I do regret leaving you kids but not this world.” 

Lance let out a shaky breath when he heard Allura come in. She helped him get up. “They are down stairs.” Lance nodded and walked out he didn’t want to stay here and watch his mother die. Rushing out of the room his eyes all red and puffy still with tears and him breaking down. Shiro and Keith sat at the bottom of the steps. Just what he needed was them to see him like this. Of course they were probably worried. Keith held Rose in his arms. Poor Rose didn’t understand what was happening at this moment in time but she would one day. Lance walked down the stairs in defeat. In the two months they had known Lance they had never seen him in so much sadness and pain. “Allura said she can take Rose with her tonight if you wanna come with us?” Shiro said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Lance nodded weakly. Keith let Rose down. “Stay with Allura, Lance is gonna come with us for a bit okay?” Rose nodded and went back to the tv she was watching. Keith felt bad for her as well. He was about his age when his parents died as well.   
\----  
Lance was in back seat of the car numb, he watched all the buildings go by as the car drove past. How long has it been since felt like this? He remember feeling like this when his dad left. When his ex treated him like shit and beat him. Numb. He liked the feeling. He liked blocking out everything. Keith and Shiro looked at each other they were worried for him. Keith turned around and put a hand on his knee. “We’re here for you Lance.” He said as he gave the latino boy a small smile. Lance smiled tears begging to fall again, Lance grabbed his hand. Shiro smiled at the two.  
\---  
Once they had gotten to the house Lance went straight for the couch and sighed. He didn’t want to move or breath or eat. He was depressed. Shiro sighed and started walking up stairs. He told Keith was gonna shower and to put a movie in. Keith nodded and did as told. After he finished putting the movie in the dvd player he sat down next to Lance. Lance just wasn't himself his goofy smiling laughing self. It pained Keith to see him like this. “Hey Lance..” Keith started. Lance made a humming noise and turned his attention towards Keith. “Me and Shiro are here for you and we are just really worried. We care a lot you.” Lance smiled and nodded. Keith moved closer to Lance and cuddled with him. Shiro came down the stairway and saw them cuddling. A soft smile made a way to his face and joined the cuddle pile.


	9. Chapter 9- fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little short fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will make up for the shortness of this one  
> not edited and also time skips  
> also warning you might not get an update for a week or two cause im going to be out of town

It’s been two weeks since the passing of Lance’s mom and her funeral. It took him a while to get back into the rhythm of things but he was doing better now. Especially with Shiro and Keith. Lance was on lunch rush duty again at work and he was busy going from table to table. It wasn’t until he had walked over to their table that Lance noticed the two males. “Oh hey guys!” Lance smiled brightly at the two handsome men. “Hey Lancey Lance.” Keith smirked as he looked lance up and down, man was he a mess right now. “When do you get off work?” Shiro asked the latino boy. “In an hour once the rush is over” Lance responded happily. “I have to pick up Rose after work though.” Lance pulled out his notepad to take their order. 

“We can drop your car off at your place and we can all go get her if you want.” Hunk noticed Lance chatting with the two males and smiled. “Lance you can get off early again today!” Lance smiled and zoomed to the back room. Keith and Shiro smiled at each other laughing at him a little. They hadn’t made it official that they were dating but in a way they all knew they were. Lance had been spending more and more time at their house over the past two weeks. Lance kinda lived there with them as well as Rose. She loved getting spoiled by Keith and Shiro. Lance said she was turning into a brat. 

“Okay guys I’m ready!!” Lets shouted as he walked doors the door both males following behind him.   
\---  
Lance laid on the big bed with Shiro and Keith. They were all just snuggling with each other until they had to go pick up Rose. Lance laid in the middle of Keith and Shiro as both of them had their arms wrapped around him tightly. His face was stuffed in Shiro’s chest. “Hey guys I was wondering are we dating? I mean we never really talked about it.” Lance said as his eyelids started to feel heavy. “I mean only if you want us to.” Keith mumbled embarrassed a little. “Yea I would love that.” Lance yawned Both of the older males understood Lance would get tired easily, with school and work not to mention taking care of Rose he was overworking himself. 

Lance’s phone buzzed, he was getting a call from someone. Lance groaned and picked up his phone. “Hello?” He said in an annoyed tone. “Lance!” It was Allura. “Whaaa.” He whined, Shiro chuckled finding Lance being extremely cute. “I have a work emergency! One of my models bailed on me for a photo shoot and I need a backup. Could you come in with Shiro and Keith please!! I’ll pick up Rose for you.” Lance groaned once more. “What kind of photo shoot?” He asked knowing his sister would make him wear something stupid. “Underwear…” 

“Bring Shiro and Keith right?”   
“Yup!” 

“I’m on my way.”


	10. Chapter 10- Sexy models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys basically in lingerie and some idk more fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from vacation! I'm so sorry it took my a long time to update I didn't have time to update these last few weeks. But I am back with weekly updates and school is out in a month so that means more chapters!! I was thinking to end this at 15 or 20 chapters. 
> 
> NOT EDITED

Allura stood in front of the three men with a bright smile on her face.”Hello boys! Thank you so much for helping me out! Your dressing room is down the hall I left your clothes in the room now get too it! I am going to pick up Rose!” She gave them a cheesy smile and walked away giggling. Lance was excited for this modeling shoot, he got to see his two boyfriends in hot underwear for about two hours. A smirk made its way on the Latino boys face. 

“Okay Shiro you know where everything is lead the way mr model” Keith sighed looked around the room. Shiro nodded and started towards his dressing room. “Why did we agree to this?” Keith mumbled as he followed Shiro. “Because we are helping Allura out like good friends do.” Shiro opened the door to see a rack full of clothes with name tags. “I have a feeling she planned this.” Keith hissed. “Allura for ya! Now lets see this outfits-”  
Lance pulled one of the outfits off the rack to see it was white male lingerie. 

“Hi I’m going to kill my sister.” Lance said his face flushed. “I suddenly am very happy that I agreed to this” The raven haired male said smirking. Lance couldn’t wear that he was very insecure when it came to stuff like his body and his sister knew that more than anyone else in the world. “Come on Lancey Lance I’m sure you’ll look amazing in that.” Lance went back to the rack and pulled out an outfit that had Keith’s name on it It was black lingerie. “You too pretty boy.” Lance handed him the hanger. “What is Shiro wearing?!” Keith shouted his mood taking a wild twist. “A tux!” Allura chirped as she opened the door. 

“You boys like my little surprise?” She chuckled a little evil grin hiding on her face. “No!” Lance and Keith both shouted at the same time. “Too bad you already agreed! Also Shiro was in on it!” Both of the boys glared at the older male with an annoyed face. “You said this would be an underwear commercial!” Lance shouted. “I lied whoops, plus I needed someone who would do the male lingerie shoot and well you three seemed perfect. Now get those outfits on and be out here in ten minutes.” 

\----

After the outfit were thrown on and makeup was applied the boys were ready for the shoot. It would only take about an hour or two for them to take pictures. As they went to the area where they would be shooting they saw a heart shaped bed made up nicely behind a white backdrop. Keith groaned loudly. Keith and Lance were covered up in robes while Shiro was in a white dress shirt and tight black dress pants, and Lance had to say damn did he look fine as fuck!

“Alright drop the robes ande get on set!” Allura shouted in a gleeful voice. Lance shrugged took off his robe without any hesitation. His boyfriends basically eye fucked him. They couldn’t get over how hot Lance looked in the white lingerie, but they would have loved to see how he looked in nothing at all.   
\---

After some very embarrassing moments and boners the boys were back at the house in regular clothes with Rose watching TV. Lance was sitting behind his sister braiding her hair into two long pigtail braids. Keith was cuddling on the couch with Shiro watching their boyfriend lovingly. Today was very eventful and had all three boys wild up “Rosie Posie its bed time okay?” Lance said sweetly to the young girl. “Okay Bubba.” The raven haired girl yawned and Lance picked her up taking her to the bedroom the boys gave her to use. 

The other two boys watched as Lance carried Rose off to bed. Once he was up the stairs Keith jumped up. “Oh we are fucking Lance tonight.”Keith whispered to his other boyfriend. “Certainly.” Shiro laughed and watched as Lance came back down the stairs. “She is out cold.” Lance laughed. “Its adult time now.” Shiro smirked. “You know Lance you had me and Keith worked up all day long during that photo shoot.” Shiro gave out a chuckle that made Lance go weak. 

“Did I?”

“Oh yes you did.”


	11. Update--

Hello loves! Im so sorry i haven't updated lately my wifi is out and it won't be back on til next Saturday but I promise promise promise it will be uploaded as soon as it's back on I have three chapters pre written. Love you all see u soon mwah! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lancey lance gets angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo don't kill me for not updating,,,, my laptop screen broke because of my sisters kids and I had writers block but its gone!! so i am back. So sorry i promise to be better at updating,,

“Here are your plates.” Lance sat the plates in front of Shiro and Keith as they smiled him. “You do know that you guys know that right? Lance said looking at the two males in front of him. “Yea we know but its nice sitting here waiting for you.” Shiro pulled out his phone looking at the texts from Allura. “Hunk is a good cook but I’m sure you must get tired of eating food here.” Lance said with a small smile on his face. Both men laughed and shook their heads. “No Lance we’re fine go finish your shift..” Keith said giving him a light shove. Lancee rolled his eyes and went to go clean off a few more tables. 

So much has happened to him in the last few months. Meeting his handsome boyfriends, his mother’s death, and reconnecting with his sister again. Not to mention that he would be moving in with his boyfriends soon since they hate his small little house. A small sigh escaped his mouth as he walked into the kitchen. Hunk raised a raised brow at the boy who was daydreaming. “Lance your gay is showing again.” Pidge said walking past the Latino male. “Shut up Pidge!” He shouted at her. She just stuck her middle finger at him and went to go take orders. 

“Anyway my shift is over Hunk I’ll see you tomorrow!” He clocked out and went back out to the main dining area. “Okay guys lets-” Looking over at the door he saw a familiar man who looked very similar to him. “Dad?”  
\---   
Things couldn’t get more awkward than they already were. Lance hadn’t seen his father since he was around 9. Lance told Shiro and Keith to go pick up Rosie, they of course agreed and left him alone with his father to talk. Currently they were sitting together in a booth near the back. “So um, how are you?” His father asked avoiding any type of eye contact. “How do you think?” Lance said in a harsh tone. He was not happy to see his father. He didn’t bother to be in his life as a child so why does he think its okay to show up now. “Okay I suppose I’m not sure.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t know would you? You’ve been gone all this time and finally want to come around and see me? Why? Did you even know I was gay or mom died not too long ago? Of course you wouldn’t!”

Lance felt tears rush to his eyes. “I don’t have time for this I don’t need this.” Lance got up and grabbed his phone from the table. He quickly texted Keith and Shiro that he was on his way home. He just didn’t need more stress after he finally is starting to get a good life, a good start with two great people who he loves. The thought of Shiro and Keith calmed him down instantly, they just made everything better. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and made his way to his small beat up car.   
\--  
Lance opened the door to the big house that held the three people he loved the most in life. “Hey you guys home?” Lance hollered to nobody. “Yea upstairs!” He heard Keith call. Lance smiled and shut the door softly. He then heard light footsteps run down the stairs. “Bubba!!” A small raven haired girl yelled happily jumping into her brothers arms. “Hi Rosie Posie!” He laughed hugging the small girl tightly. “Shiro and Keith are making me a bed room! They got me like a lot of stuff!! Come see!!” Lance sat the girl down on the ground and she grabbed a hold of his hand, leading him towards her room. 

She dragged him quickly to the bright pink room that her name on the wall. “See!” She cheered running around the room. The boys had her bed set up and a small dresser vanity. “Awe guys thats really sweet of you.” Lance smiled looking lovingly at the two men in front of him. “It was nothing we just wanted to make Rose here feel more at home.” Shiro responded as he finished making the bed. “Hey Rose how about you finish making your room all pretty while the adults talk downstairs?” Keith kneeled down and ask the child. She nodded and started to get into one of the boxes in the room. 

Shiro Lance and Keith made their way back downstairs into the kitchen. “What do you guys want for dinner tonight?” Lance asked looking in the fridge. Shiro and Keith gave each other a look. “Lance are you okay?” Keith asked first. “Yea why wouldn’t I be?” He said with a small fake laugh. “Because you saw your dad and from what Allura told us you haven’t seen him since you were nine..” Shiro then spoke. Everyone was silent for a short moment, then Lance let out a long sigh. 

“I’m not okay, I’m hurt and confused. Why all of a sudden would he want to come back into my life? After all these years left me when I was nine and didn’t make one fucking effort to see me?!” Lance felt the emotions from earlier rush back to him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He hated people see him cry he felt weak. Keith rushed over to Lance engulfing him in a tight hug. “Its okay baby.” Lance sniffled a little and felt Shiro wrap his arms around him and Keith. “I hate him, he left me and mom all alone with nothing.” Lance started to cry he couldn’t hold back his emotions. “Its okay Lance we’re here.”


End file.
